A variety of applications employ high-speed rectification. One such application involves rectifying microwave antenna arrays. Rectifying antennas, or “rectennas,” comprise a rectifier coupled to an antenna. The antenna produces AC current in response to an electromagnetic signal and the rectifier converts the AC current produced by the antenna to DC current. Rectennas have been proposed for a number of implementations, ranging from harvesting solar energy from space to powering small electronic devices.